No Longer Longed For
by Na'Janay
Summary: We bickered, silenced, and hated each other. Vegeta my prince you cocky, self-indulged, show-off. Vegeta the mystery I wish I knew.


Prelude: My Love Will Woe of Me, Not 

Log on to Wiknu-Space.

Click.

Bulma hovered her fingers over the keys of her bright new white desktop. She knew one day Vegeta would want a Wiknu-space and he would see this. Yet she continued to type anyways. That word love is a crazy thing.

Title: Bulma's diary Blog thingy

So I've been wondering is he worth me stressing over. Then I realized what's done is done. Where crossing boundaries again. That's all I have to say about that situation. When I think of it I started the reaction by wanting to go to the movies.

If he wants to feel guilt he can but it was both of us. It's our fault and we should have handled ourselves a little better, just a little. Anyways we should be talking this out; not avoiding eyes.

Sooner or later our cycle will come full circle and I bane the day that wretched weed blossoms. Yet I see it.

I hate him for placing me in that spot of complacence. This is what I wanted after all "you're only my friend Vegeta." He tricked me. When he started getting attention from those whores that's when my eyes sparked and fire ignited. The "girl after me" still wants a rematch till this day. Baby girl it's our senior year of high school. Get over it!

He still sets my blood to a boil. He'll call me up and ask if I want to party. I swear I'll come out of my grave just to party. Okay enough about Bulma's partying habits and on to Vegeta. He baits girls in front of me. Like I don't know the child is his girlfriend. She laughs at things I tell him. Don't get me wrong at all I'm not jealous of this plug, not at all. This is all my game.

The result is a broken heart and a two; no I'm giving him too much credit a one month stunt with Vegeta. My eyes keep him inclined. That's not all I have to offer. My friends you know I'm the epitome of exotic. Funny they only see me as his childhood love. I am much more.

Girls you envious snakes I AM his first love, his longest love. He's my only love. Message you PLUGS I have much more to say.

Yet I don't want to be known as Vegeta's back-burning babe, okay. I want to be respected for it. I want to be respected for all the foolishness I've endured. I may be saying this too soon but this year isn't as bad as years passed.

We bickered, silenced, and hated each other. Vegeta my prince you cocky, self-indulged, show-off. Vegeta the mystery I wish I knew.

I don't know how he did it. He'll take the shyest girl and create her into a party magnet. Then he took the well known trouble maker and she'll develop this censor of her words. This same girl he whispered in one ear "sexy", and then he'll whisper in the other "a tease" "a prude."

He has made me cry and broke me beyond repair and stepped on my dreams as I faithfully watched him rise to the top.

Once the odd one now the flipping sex symbol of the flipping school.

What frightens me the most is that this year is our last year together I know it. When Vegeta leaves this place he'll no longer ask of my company. He'll no longer need my eyes. He'll no longer want my laugh. He'll no longer long for Bulma Lena Briefs.

This man who has once promised me the world on site; and fluttered secrets in my ears is a distant number I've assigned to my phone.

Love love' Lena

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her stomach churned and she felt as if she was going to puke. She jumped off the site. She wanted to delete the blog hoping no one would see. She opened her history book and paged through not even panning it contents of "historically knowledge". "Great flipping job Bulma." She slammed the book on the shimmering hardwood floor. She looked around in her room fishing for old diaries'. She pulled letters from the bin. She knew Vegeta would kill her, but it was too late. This was going to be the biggest senior news next to "Who impregnated Chi Chi Vegeta or Goku?" The middle of Bulma's screen flash you have an e-mail. Then the message flashed again to 7 messages. She couldn't resist and checked her e-mail.

One screen name caught Bulma's big blue eyes the "Wolf Fang Fist."

End Prelude: My Love Will Woe of Me, Not

Disclaimer:  I haven't written a disclaimer in a long time. So here we go I don't own and am not employed by Akira Toriyama in any way or shape.

Oh yes a high school fic. Well my shot at one. If I said this has nothing to do with my life now I'd be lying. I'm growing and I'm willing to put my heart with fanfiction once more, but most of the readers have broken my heart. I wished you all love me more but I guess I'm asking for too much.


End file.
